User talk:Etindel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Daario Naharis page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:53, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Edmure Tully as a Frey Where did you get the idea that his allegiance is to House Frey? A married man doesn't become a member of his wife's house.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:20, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, House Tully and House Frey are joining up so Edmure would have some degree of allegiance to House Frey. He won't be a member of House Frey but he will be their ally. House of the Undying Yes, yes, we know what that there were visions and prophesies in the House of the Undying! It makes sense to put them on the "House of the Undying" page, but you even inserted info about it onto the "Red Wedding" page...above all other information? Get a sense of perspective.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I put it at the top because that's technically the first time it's mentioned... :Fair enough.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:04, June 17, 2013 (UTC) One Week Ban http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darkmoon25/Lord_of_the_north%3F#comm-18290 I have a low tolerance for cursing like that. Not just "using vulgar language to accentuate a point" (I wouldn't outright ban someone for saying "I hate the fucking Lannisters") -- but making a crass retort on a blog post of, "well fuck you"? Grow up, that doesn't sound witty or particularly intelligent. Editing on here is a privilege, not a right.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :Your comment was short enough that it may have just been an unwise moment's anger, so I lowered your block from a month to just one week. Please be more careful.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:06, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :I apologize for my use of vulgar language and accept my ban. As a side note though, are you going to do anything to the guy who posted that spoiler? I thought this wiki was supposed to be spoiler-free. Etindel (talk) 22:14, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Unbanning Okay I've banned her for a month for posting that spoiler. Yeah it was semi-relevant but she didn't use spoiler warnings at all...plus I'm irritated at people who don't contribute at all; YOU have, but she was just some person who came on to make a blog comment. Anyway I think you've gotten the warning so I'm going to lift your ban right now. I realize how aggravating that unwarned spoiler must have been, just be careful about the language.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok thank you :D Etindel (talk) 22:27, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Characters from Westeros" The "characters from Westeros" category is a category for other categories. Someone would only go under "from Westeros" if we aren't sure what part of Westeros they are originally from - usually Maesters and the clergy of the Faith of the Seven (i.e. we don't know where Luwin and Mordane are originally "from"). But Stannis Baratheon is "from the Stormlands", and Loras Tyrell is "from the Reach" - so we use those more specific categories. Making Stannis both "from the Stormlands" and "from Westeros" would be redundant.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:55, June 30, 2013 (UTC) But what about the "characters from the Free Cities" category then? There's Salladhor Saan there and we know he's from Lys and Thoros who we know is from Myr. Thanks for telling me though. Etindel (talk) 21:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the Free Cities are a subdivision of Essos, just as the Stormlands are a subdivision of Westeros.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, alright, never knew that but yea, it makes sense cos Qarth, Astapor etc. are on the same plateau as the Free Cities. I can promise that you won't have to go through any more pointless Westeros category changes from me again :P I thought the dragon quote was funny though... ::I know. I have been very tempted to add "I call the big one Bitey" under "Quotes about Drogon".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::We have a category for Lysene characters because we have three Lysenes. We don't have that many Myrish characters yet, so we file those in "Free Cities"--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) House categories We don't categorize vassal houses in their overlords' categories. If we do it then House Lannister and House Tyrell should be lised in the House Baratheon of King's Landing category. Or House Karstark within House Stark AND House Bolton.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 07:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, 'House Baratheon' is very foggy seeing as Stannis is a Baratheon too and Joffrey, Cersei and Margaery technically aren't. And either way they're not allied to the house rather than the realm. I'd put House Karstark within House Stark though as they've been a vassal of them for so long and actually originated from the Starks. They were forced into allegiance with House Bolton so I wouldn't put them in that category. Etindel (talk) 09:23, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I've been having a rough time reining in the more bizarre blog posts today. Please think nothing of it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Haha thanks! Etindel (talk) 20:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Locked pages Hey, I'm having some problems. There are some pages I'm unable to edit. Say, I'm able to edit Tyrion's page but nit Bran's. Do you know why this is? Etindel (talk) 03:06, July 6, 2013 (UTC) We've been locking any pages related to family trees, including character articles. See here for more: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Plan_R --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:08, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, damn. Well, you can check my IP address if you must but I have absolutely no relation to this CestWhat. I didn't exactly get what she was doing though. Posting spoilers? And this is the only wiki I edit, simply because no other shows interest me a quarter as much as GoT. I'd start editing the WoIaF one but I haven't finished reading 'A Dance With Dragons' yet. Etindel (talk) 09:58, July 6, 2013 (UTC)